vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lara Croft
Lara Croft is a British video game character, and the Amazonian heroine of the Tomb Raider series of video games History Early Life Lara Croft was born in either 1968 or 1971 and raised at Croft Manor in a world of aristocracy. From age 3 to 11 she had private tutoring. From age 11 to 16 Lara attended the Wimbledon High School for Girls. --Ostercy 09:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC)O Ireland Adventure In 1984, Lara went to stay with Winston and his wife in their small house in Connussie, off the coast of Ireland, for a while, while repairs were being carried out in Croft Manor. One evening she overheard a talk between Father Patrick Dunstan and Winston and being intrigued, followed the Father to his boat. Sneaking aboard she accompanied him undetected to the Black Isle, where strange things were happening and the demon Verdilet, who was imprisoned between running water, which he - being a demon - could not cross, was trying to escape. Introduction to Archaeology Later in 1984, after finishing High School, young Lara requested to accompany renowned archaeologist Werner von Croy, whom she had previously met when he'd lectured at her school, on an expedition to Cambodia, to search for the Iris. Her parents agreed and it was her first of many expeditions around the globe. The daughter of Lord Henshingly Croft, Lara was brought up in the secure world of aristocracy - wanting for nothing she was surrounded by servants, social events and high society. Having attended Wimbledon High School for Girls from the age of 11 years, Lara's parents decided that now she was 16, she should broaden her education by studying for her A'levels at one of England's most prominent boarding schools. An adventurous soul, Lara found the idea of being sent away from home an exciting prospect. By chance one day Lara came across a copy of National Geographic on the hall table. The front cover featured a familiar name - Professor Werner Von Croy. A respected archaeologist, Von Croy had once lectured at Lara's school to pupils and parents alike. The experience had a profound effect on Lara, triggering a desire to travel to remote locations in search of adventure. In some ways Von Croy had become an inspirational figure for Lara. As Lara read further, she learned that Von Croy was currently preparing for an archaeological tour across Asia, culminating in a potential new discovery to be made in Cambodia. Unable to contain herself, Lara burst into the room, thrust the article in front of her parents and without hesitation demanded she accompany Von Croy on his expedition. Lord Croft could hardly disagree that travel was an education in itself. As Lara argued the case further, he found himself walking over to the desk and penning a letter to Von Croy, introducing himself as an influential society figure and offering financial assistance in exchange for his daughter's place on the expedition. Von Croy's reply assured the Henshingly Crofts that the territories were friendly and that he had ample experience to look after both his and Lara's well being. Lara's company as an assistant would be welcome, as was the offer of such a generous cheque. He remembered Lara from his lecture - her incessant yet insightful questions had made quite an impression upon him. And so it was agreed by all that Lara would accompany Von Croy for the duration of the tour... Tomb Raider IV The Last Revelation booklet, pages 6 & 7 Resumed Studies After her expedition she resumed her studies, attending Gordonstoun Boarding School, in Scotland, where she discovered her love for climbing, water sports, horse back riding and archery. Plane Crash After attending finishing school at the age of 21, Lara's marriage into wealth has seem assured, but on her way home from a skiing trip her chartered plane had crashed deep in the heart of the Himalayas. The only survivor, Lara learned how to depend on her wits to stay alive in hostile conditions a world away from her sheltered upbringing. 2 weeks later, when she walked into the village of Tokakeriby her experience had had a profound effect on her. Unable to stand the claustrophobic suffocating atmosphere of upper-class British society, she realised that she was only truly alive when she was travelling alone. Over the 8 following years she acquired an intimate knowledge of ancient civilisations across the globe. Her family disowned their prodigal daughter, and she turned to writing to fund her trips. Famed for discovering several ancient sites of profound archaeological interest she made a name for herself by publishing travel books and detailed journals of her exploits. Tomb Raiding From 1991 to 1996 Lara made many important archaeological and histological discoveries. Among others she found the Ark of the Covenant, which can be seen displayed in the hall of Croft Manor in 1996. She also had a run in with the creature know as Big Foot before 1996. Vilcabamba and the Atlantean Scion In 1996 Lara discovered the lost City of Vilcabama in the Andes mountain region in Peru, resulting the the find of one part of the Atlantean Scion. Looking for the two remaining parts Lara travelled to Greece, where she explored a giant ruined monastery called St. Francis' Folly and an amphitheatre, as well as a Palace devoted to King Midas, before obtaining the second Scion part. Visiting Egypt and the Sphinx Lara discovered the third and final part of the Scion. Following her adversary Jacqueline Natla Lara finally managed to get to the lost continent Atlantis, whose secrets she would finally uncover. Dagger of Xian In 1997 Lara travels to China in search of an artefact called the Dagger of Xian. During her search she will come across the sunken Maria Doria. From the wreck she claims the Seraph, an artefact with the power to unlock a door in a Tibetan monastery. Another artefact she discovers, before finally finding the Dagger of Xian is the Talion. Meteorite Discoveries In 1998 Lara is enlisted by RX-Tech Scientist Mark Willard to retrieve three pieces of a supernaturally powered meteorite which crashed to earth. She first travels to India and contends with a Jungle Fever Mad Man aptly named Tony who has stolen the first Meteorite Piece: The Infada Stone. She ultimatley kills Tony to obtain the first piece and also awakens the great god Shiva within the Caves of Kaliya the original location containing the Stone. Lara then travels to the Nevada Desert and enters Area 51 the confirmed location holding the second meteorite piece: Element 115. She retrieves the piece from an actual extra-terrestial spacecraft within Area 51 and then heads for the South Pacific Islands the third location holding the third and final meteorite piece to be obtained. There she contends with a London Cosmetics Company owner Sophia Leigh who has stolen the piece. She battles and kills Sophia to obtain the piece then meets with her client Dr. Willard in Antartica. There she discovers that Tony and Sophia Leigh were indeed enlisted clients of his and that he plans to use all four pieces of the accursed meteorite to obtain great power. Lara fails to stop him from forging the meteorite with the pieces and watches as he undergoes a mutant transformation into a large extra-terrestial arachnid. She fights and kills Dr. Willard. Missing in Egypt, Presumed Dead Lara went on an expedition to Egypt and accidently found the tomb of the ancient Egyptian god called Set , ruler of the underworld, that had been imprisoned for centuries. She goes over to the sarcophagus and retrieves an interesting artifact called the Amulet of Horus, not knowing that removing it could set that ancient evil god free. Later Lara reads the inscription on the Amulet that warns that if it is removed, Set would be released to cause choas in the world. She then finds out that she has her former mentor Werner Von Croy on her trail who is also interested in the Amulet. Lara goes in search of her friend Jean Yves and tells him her story, he explains that Lara has now released an ancient evil into the world and our heroine decides to set things right. She opens another tomb with the Amulet, but Von Croy steals the artifact which seals her in. After facing many dangers Lara arrives outside and sneaks aboard Von Croy's train that is going to the location of Alexandria. In Alexandria she meets Jean Yves again who explains that finding the ancient armour could prevent the evil from spreading. Lara sets off and when she returns finds Jean's study ransacked and a note left by Von Croy demanding the armour for her friend's life. As they are driving with Jean as their hostage, the ancient evil of Set suddenly takes over Von Croy's body. Lara goes into the City of the Dead in Cairo and after dodging many traps finally finds where Jean is being held. Her friend warns her that Von Croy has now been possessed by Set and fears for her life. Lara assures him that everything will be alright. Von Croy now under the influence of Set tries to bribe Lara and grant her ultimate power in return for the armour. However, Lara takes back the Amulet and locks Von Croy in the crypt along with four jackals. She finally finds the Temple of Horus and in a large water based cave, she precedes to place the pieces of the armour on the statue with the Amulet in place. After she has finished, the light of Horus comes down onto the statue and Horus begins to awaken. However, Set's locusts destroy the statue and armour before the process is complete. Horus' light now enters Lara. Set now stands where Horus should be. Set gloats about ruling over the world once more and wants Lara to kneel before him before he extinguishes her worthless life. Finding that she cannot kill him, Lara instead grabs the artifact and makes her way out of the cavern finally using the Amulet to seal Set in forever. Lara returns to the opening of the tomb on shaky legs with great chunks of rubble falling around her. Von Croy suddenly appears and tries to save her, but Lara is unsure wheter he is still possessed by Set and ends up hanging for her life on a ledge. Suddenly huge chunks of rubble fall from the ceiling and Von Croy flees before he is buried. He stares at the remains of the tomb and takes off his hat in a moment of silence sure that Lara is now dead. A giant statue is placed in England and a memorial service is held in her honour. Return to the Living After the events in Egypt, Von Croy along with a team of excavators dig up the ruins of the tomb to find answers of what happened to Lara. Later one of Von Croy's men tells him that he has found something, he takes him to an area where they are digging and they find Lara's Backpack. Von Croy holds it in triumph and says that they have found her. It is not mentioned whether they found Lara alive or dead, but in the next game "Angel of Darkness", Lara is very much alive, which concludes that she may of survived and returned to her original stately home in England. Death of a Mentor When asked to come to Paris by her former mentor Werner von Croy Lara set out to find what he wanted, slightly resentful that Werner left her for dead back in Egypt. When speaking to Werner the two argued. During the argument Lara lost conciousness, only to awaken over Werner's dead body. Uncertain what happened Lara fled the scene to escape the police - who would immediately suspect her - to uncover the mystery behind the occurrence herself. This whole episode placed Lara in a new situation, one she has never been in before, being suspected of murder and being on the run, trying to clear her name at the same time. Gallery Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Tomb Raider Characters Category:MS-DOS Debut Category:PlayStation Debut Category:All Characters